1. Field of the Invention and Prior Art
This invention relates to an anti-sway device and is particularly directed to an anti-sway device for paint buckets suspended from a rung of a ladder.
Paint buckets are commonly suspended from a ladder during painting from a hook adapted to hook over a rung and to hold the bucket in position convenient for the painter. Such devices have a difficulty, however, in that it is sometimes necessary to use two hands in order to dip the paint brush into the paint and wipe it off along the rim of the bucket. Such wiping tends to cause the bucket to sway which, especially if the bucket is too full, may cause spillage.
When a bucket is suspended as described above, moreover, it is difficult to move the ladder without first taking the bucket off the hook. Sometimes, especially when only a short move is needed, the painter is tempted to leave the bucket on the hook. Sometimes this results in spillage.
The present invention is directed to solving this problem and does so by means of an anti-sway device to hold the bucket against swaying in either of the situations mentioned above.